


Dirty Pictures

by haldoor



Series: Dirty Deeds [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auto-Eroticism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Uh, not to give anything away, but it features auto-eroticism (at least that's how I think you'd describe it) – let's just say Steve's <i>really</i> flexible. :D<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I have no idea if Steve can actually bend that far, nor if he'd be inclined to do any of what this fic suggests, but it surely makes for pretty hot visuals in my mind.  No money came my way (unfortunately) for putting it into words.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd because I'm lazy and wanted it posted this weekend.<br/><b>Summary:</b> First there was IM sex; now it's time for Skype sex.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to **Dirty Talk** , wherein Danny and Steve meet online before Danny left New Jersey instead of in the line of duty as on the show. I apologise profusely for making everyone wait so very long for getting this second fic finished. Yes, before you ask, there will probably be more in this 'verse; just don't ask me to hurry or it may never happen. ;-)

Danny was nervous.

Things with Steve were going well; their IM sex session had been amazing, and Steve had expressed as much interest in taking things further as Danny had. It didn't make Skyping him any less nerve-wracking though. What if Steve changed his mind when he _saw_ Danny; what if Steve had lied and he wasn't the guy in his picture; what if he was some bald and fat fifty year old that Danny wouldn't touch with someone else's bargepole?

Worse than that, what if he _was_ all he claimed and things went well?

What if Danny fell for the guy?

Danny's brain wouldn't stop whirring as he set up the webcam and checked that everything was working. He needed to take a few deep breaths and just relax. His heart was pounding hard and his hands were sweaty. They weren't even thinking to get onto sex this time out, after all.

After the IM sex, they'd got online again a few days later and decided to start slowly, with their first Skype session being a brief one to talk face to face and get to know each other a little better before they went as far as getting naked.

Everything seemed to be working, so Danny flexed his fingers, taking a slow deep breath in and letting it out again slowly as he tried to center himself. Then, before he could think any more negative or worrying thoughts, he clicked on the Smoothdog logo and waited.

There was a slight delay before Steve picked up, and Danny's heart did a flip before Steve's handsome face popped up on the screen in front of him. Steve had a nervous smile that probably matched his own, and Danny had to swallow hard to maintain his equilibrium.

Holy shit, Danny was in so much trouble.

The man was as gorgeous as his photo and then some. Danny hadn't really considered other men all that much before – not since Frankie Matthews, anyway – but it had to be said that Steve was the sort of man who would turn heads – both female and male – wherever he went, which did kind of beg the question why he felt the need to seek a relationship online.

"Hey," Danny finally got out, hardly aware that Steve hadn't said anything yet.

"Danny," was all Steve managed.

"Steve," Danny replied, feeling stupid. "You look just like your photo."

Steve's grin widened and Danny felt a strange flutter in his belly. "Told you I was real, D."

"That you did." Danny found his own smile widening, and suddenly things seemed as easy as they had been in those early IM chats, with the added benefit of being able to judge each other visually, just like a real face-to-face conversation.

~//~

By the end of the first week, they'd had two more Skype conversations and to Danny's amazement, Steve had been no less interested in making another date to talk again than Danny himself was. And the banter was easy; only slightly less risqué than they'd managed on IM.

It was Friday night of the second week and Danny was settling into his favourite armchair with his laptop set up on the table in front of him and his second beer of the evening at his side. The weather was still cold, so he was in old sweatpants and a comfortable old sweater, but he'd turned the heat up in expectation of baring a little skin this time around. He and Steve hadn't made any firm plans that way, but somehow, after the last conversation they'd had and the subtle flirting going on throughout the course of it had led Danny to think tonight was the night.

Clicking on the Smoothdog logo, Danny took the usual breath he needed to calm himself at the prospect of seeing Steve again, and waited for him to pick up.

Steve looked like he'd just come out of the ocean – entirely possible, knowing him – with damp hair, wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, and a very sexy grin. "Hey Danno, it's good to see you."

"You too. You just come in from swimming?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair self-consciously and nodded. "Yeah. Still snow there?"

"You might say that," Danny agreed. "I personally would call it sludge on top of dirty sleet, but after three months of freezing my butt off chasing the scum of the earth through it night after night, I may be just a little jaded. It's rumored we'll see it melt some time this side of July."

"You really should come out here. No snow, the water's warm all year round, and you wouldn't have to freeze your butt off chasing scum."

Danny grinned and shook his head. "You sweet-talker, you. But I won't be leaving the state my monkey lives in for any length of time just now."

"You could come on vacation."

Danny raised his eyebrows and nodded, allowing that thought to percolate. "It's a possibility, if there's reason enough."

Steve shifted on the couch where he sat, letting his legs widen slightly. "Reason enough could be staring you in the face." His voice had lowered significantly since his previous words, and Danny gulped at the sultry image he was faced with now.

Danny couldn't help letting his eyes fall to the V that Steve's legs formed, and the slight bulge in evidence sent a pulse of need through him. "You may have something there," he acknowledged, mirroring Steve's pose, and allowing the material of his sweats to stretch over his semi-erect cock.

"So…" Steve breathed out, making Danny lift his eyes again. "You feel like… talking dirty again?"

Steve's eyes were on Danny's crotch, and Danny could see the tip of his tongue just poking out from between his well-shaped lips.

Danny nodded, shifting his hand to stroke slowly across his thigh, and smiling at the sight of Steve swallowing hard as his eyes followed the movement. "It was good last time."

"God, yeah," Steve replied, lifting his eyes briefly to grin nervously into Danny's eyes before once again concentrating on Danny's hand, which was still teasing his thigh softly. Danny could feel the heat building in his groin, and was well aware of the tent building in Steve's shorts.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" Danny asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up as Steve immediately ditched his shirt.

_Christ!_

Danny couldn't remember feeling so turned on by another guy's chest before; although the hairy legs and the treasure trail leading delightfully down to disappear into his shorts just above where his dick was straining at the thin material certainly added to Danny's need.

Danny took a breath and pulled off his own sweater, both hands beginning to knead at his thighs now. The slight intake of breath and Steve's nostril flare as his eyes roamed Danny's naked torso made him smile with pride; there was definitely a mutual attraction between them that couldn't be denied. 

Steve's right hand spread out low on his belly, the fingers teasing the hair as they headed south. Danny flicked a glance to check the expression on Steve's face; his eyes were half-closed and he was biting at his lip as he watched Danny's hands nearing his crotch.

"Take them off."

Steve's voice was low but commanding, and Danny nodded, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his sweats, slowly pushing them downwards. "You too," he got out as his cock finally sprung free, then hurriedly pushed the pants down and off so he could spread his legs.

"Beautiful," Steve whispered, shoving his shorts off so quickly it was almost a blur. "Touch it for me."

Danny had held off until he could see what Steve had on offer. His cock was perhaps a little bigger than Danny's – he was a bigger guy, so that wasn't surprising – but Steve's words made it clear that it didn't matter. Steve was uncut and right now, completely rigid, the foreskin stretched against his glans as he wrapped a big hand around it and slowly began to stroke.

A surge of desire ran through Danny's body as he mirrored Steve's actions and licked at the inside of his lip, wishing he could touch Steve for real. God, he was incredible!

"You're so hot," he murmured, watching as Steve cupped his balls with his free hand and began pumping his hips into the fist around his cock.

"Not the… only… one," Steve said, sounding breathless as his lip quirked up sexily at one side.

Their eyes met for a moment and Danny could feel his balls contracting. He dropped his eyes back to Steve's cock, and feeling a little dry himself, quickly lifted his own hand away from the hard flesh to lick at his palm wetly. Steve groaned as he watched and seconds later, he was copying Danny.

_Fuck!_

Watching Steve's tongue lave long strokes across his hand was almost as good as watching him jerk himself off. His balls were still in his other hand and Danny could barely take it all in as his eyes flicked from Steve's face to his cock, then at the hand fondling his balls before they slid back to watch Steve's tongue at work.

"Jesus…" Danny virtually squeaked, wrapping his hand back around his cock and rubbing his thumb across the head. "Fuck, I'm gonna…"

"Wait," Steve gulped, finding his cock with the damp hand and sliding the foreskin back and forth a few times. "Together…"

"Oh, God, yes…." Danny could feel his composure slipping, but that was exactly what he wanted. His eyes felt riveted to the action of Steve's hand as he matched its rhythm, thrusting his hips forward and gulping in air desperately as the pleasure built.

"Fuuu…uck!" Steve spat out, his cock jerking as globules of whiteness shot out and all over his belly and legs. His hand continued to pump and pearly strands of come kept spewing as Danny flew over the edge to join him, amazed at the volume of Steve's spunk.

"Oh, Christ, Steve…" Danny's own orgasm was long and intense too, thick jets of warm come now spearing across his thighs and onto the pants on the floor in front of him. "So fucking hot!"

Both of them had relaxed back against their couches, grins spreading wide as their eyes met.

"That was fucking intense," Steve muttered, looking completely spent and wanton, legs open and cock still pulsing against one thigh, the thumb of one hand still stroking lightly against it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Danny asked, watching the slow motion of that thumb. His own cock was throbbing like it wanted to go hard again, but he knew it wasn't likely just yet.

Steve's laugh was low and sexy, and he followed Danny's line of sight to his own crotch. "Feels so good, knowing you're watching. Gimme a few minutes and I'll show you something else you might like."

Danny laughed too; it was impossible not to. "Minutes?" And yeah, Steve's cock _was_ thickening up again, to Danny's amazement. "Jesus, Steve, you taking Viagra?"

The slow smirk on Steve's face was self-satisfied, and he licked his lips suggestively. "I've got pretty good stamina – or so I've been told," he said, shifting on the couch so it was obvious exactly how hard he was already. One hand trailed through the come on his stomach and then he was licking it off his fingers slowly, one by one, sucking down over each of them like they were Danny's cock.

Danny clutched his own cock, too turned on by the sight to say anything. God! He _was_ going hard again! It had never happened so soon after he'd come, which just went to show exactly what sort of hot stuff Steve was.

"What the…?" Danny tried to ask, watching Steve shift on the couch. "You are not…" He couldn't even get the words out.

What Steve was doing was something Danny had only ever heard about vaguely and he'd never imagined anyone could really be that flexible. It was also extremely fucking _hot_!

"You are…." He managed, the words trembling as a full-body shiver of complete lust went through him.

Steve had twisted himself to lie in such a way that his cock was now touching his own lips, and as Danny watched in complete awe, he mouthed at the head, lips stretching over the tip.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Danny's hand started moving on his own cock again, though it was still a little sensitive and he had to wince at the almost-too-soon touch.

It was incredible watching Steve suck his own cock. He couldn't take it in very far, but clearly it was doing it for him. Danny could hear him humming and moaning as he gripped the lower half of his erection as if to force it further inside his mouth.

Danny felt the second orgasm building slowly and he shifted on the couch, blinking as Steve drew off his cock enough to flick a sexy look in Danny's direction before teasing the hole in his cock with the tip of his tongue. Then he was encasing as much of the head as he was able to in his lips once more. It was obvious exactly how hard he was sucking now, and Danny groaned wordlessly as he watched, his eyes captivated by the inconceivable sight.

Steve's free hand was wrapped around one thigh and he pulled down on it, forcing his cock further inside his full lips. As Danny's eyes widened in stunned shock, Steve made an odd noise and then drew back slightly as come suddenly bubbled out of the side of his mouth.

Danny's hand barely had to move now; his climax was ripped from him forcibly as Steve licked and sucked at his still-bobbing flesh, come sliding down the side of his face. Finally, clearly unable to hold the odd position any longer, Steve let go of his legs; they thudded noisily against the far end of the couch and his head flopped against the nearer armrest.

"You're… you… fuck!" was all Danny could manage, once again slumping back on his own sofa. He had to close his eyes for a second, but all that did was make his vision spin behind his eyelids, so he opened them again, focusing on Steve's face, still messy with his own come as he panted, eyes closed and long eyelashes twitching against his skin.

They both stayed where they were for a few moments, sounds of exhaustion filling both Danny's ears and the speakers of his laptop. Finally, he swallowed, letting his eyes sweep over his own come-covered body and across to the computer screen where Steve was opening his eyes and gazing with satisfaction in Danny's direction.

"You liked that?" Steve asked, his voice hoarse.

The sound sent shivers though Danny again. "My God, I'm booking a flight for Hawaii as soon as I can organize time off."

Steve's grin grew wider and he lifted a hand to wipe slowly at his face, gathering some of the remaining wetness there, and licking at it as if he was ready for a third round.

Danny's throat had gone dry. "You're definitely trying to kill me," he managed with difficulty.

"But what a way to go," Steve replied, looking smug. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Fuck, yeah."

~//~


End file.
